Brink of Light and Dark, Verge of Dawn and Nothing
by AkaChidori
Summary: as two worlds become one, a war of four starts. the keyblade masters try to resolve it and discover a disastrous secret, one that could change the outcome of the worlds. has a pinch of romance
1. Chapter 1

Brink of Light and Dark, Verge of Dawn and Nothing

RatingT for violence and all that other junk(too lazy to type) its a Kingdom Hearts fanfic

this is my 5th ever fan fiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: the new world

(at disney castle, queen minnie prepares to merge disney castle and destiny islands, a figure in black steals the key to merge these worlds)  
minnie: stop thie.  
????: stopaga!  
(as minnie freezes, Sora comes in)  
Sora: queen!  
(as sora pulls out his keyblade of choice, Oathkepper. the black figure pulls out two keyblades)  
Sora!  
(the key blades are the dark keyblade and and a weird light looking form of the oblivion)  
Sora: who are you!  
?????: none of your buisness.  
battle scene:  
sora flies at the black figure, unleashing a barrage of attacks from every point he can,  
the black figure dodges them all, jumps, throws the dark keyblade , and lands on a hand to kick sora onto the floor. he throws two cards, summoning donald and goofy and becomes final form than the black figure shoots a stopaga beam at him Sora... it cant be.  
????: congrats (as the black figure pulls off his hood, revealing a...

to be continued in chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Lesson Learned (as the black figure pulls down his hood, he says)  
?????: so this is the keyblade master, pathetic fool.  
Sora:... who are you?  
?????: the name is Ryku.  
(he pulls his hood off to reveal a young, 16 year old boy with black/silver hair and a grey pupil with the other one being hidden in 3 spikes of hair)  
Sora: what? are you a nobody?  
(Ryku glances at Sora, than kicks him in the stomach, causing him to bleed a little Ryku: none of your buisness... now for the destruction of the worlds of memories, heart, and love.  
Sora: what are you talking abou.  
(Ryku puts both keyblades up in the air and reveals a giant keyhole and summons a ball of darkness, nothing, and dawn and destroys it)  
Ryku: you have 30 minutes to evacute everyone off these 3 worlds Sora: but their is only 2... oh no! Timless River!  
(sora summons the keyhole to t.r and closes it for good than uses summon command on genie Genie: HELLO SORA!!!!! (genie glomps him)  
Sora: genie transport everyone on destiny islands and disney castle away from here!  
Genie: DONE!  
(but all of the sudden, disney castle explodes into a void of darkness)  
Ryku: the war has started..sora... sorry.  
(ryku teleports as sora hovers in the void as all of the sudden, Roxas appears)  
Roxas: sora! lets get out of here!  
(they both dissapear as destiny isle also explodes)  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine: NOOOOOO!  
to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Threat

as Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy, Kairi, and the King go to Radiant Garden, they fall into a dark portal

Sora: where are we?  
Riku: i dunno.  
????x13: the remains of End of the World.  
King: wha?  
(1 of them step up)  
Sora and Riku: Ryku!  
Sora: how do you know Ryku, Riku?  
Ryku: simple, im Riku's nobody and his heartless in one. same with the rest of Organization XIII-Neo Sora and Others: wha?  
Ryku: im member XIII... hey V and IX. keep them busy.  
??? II: c'mon Ryku, let me kill them (II pulls of his hood to reveal blond hair and blueish-gray eyes)  
II: name's Nagata, Requim of Lighning.(summons a double sided lightning sword)  
Ryku:no Nagata, V and IX can take all 4 of them.  
Nagata: fine.  
(members I-III, VI-VIII, and X-XIII disapear )  
Riku: these guys are also cowards.  
battle scene continued in next chapter (V and IX pull of thier hoods, V has a pink--purple moptob hairstlye)  
V: name is...hey... Rekix, lets just summon heartless and nobodys?

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

copyright: I dont own naruto, Whatever his name is. if i owned it thou, Sasuke would be Emo.. lol

Chapter IV: The Day T

note: boldbijjus/demons: Italicthinking to self: Underline

Sasuke walked into the forest, not looking back at his battle with Naruto. Out of the Shadows His Allies Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared "Go Scout around now... the Konoha ninjas are onto us.." Sasuke said as he put his hand over the Curse Mark [i"Itachi, i Will Kill You..."[/i was the only thing on his mind at the time. Every day he'd remember that day. The day auntie and uncle died. the day everyone died but two that day. "Uchiha Madara... who are you?" He said to himself as he remembered the meeting of the kyuubi (flash back: The kyuubi looked at his host and Sasuke as a spark of intrest hit the 9 tailed Bijju. the one that Naruto's Father , Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage had sealed "Now I can see it... So this was the source of your power? Who would've thought that something like this was inside of you?" He explained to the blonde haired Jinchuuriki [b"I See. An Uchiha, is it? Your growth is impressive. You can even see me inside Naruto. Such Would be the power of your Sharingan, The Uchiha clan's cursed power.[/b The Kyuubi said to the raven haired boy. "Seems this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are the Kyuubi." Sasuke replied. [bEyes with such power and chakra, so much more sinister than my own. Just as Uchiha Madara was"[/b The demon said. (End Flashback

(Meanwhile in the hidden Waterfall Village the leader, Shibuki hit the ground bleeding profundly, "how?... I...I drank the Water yet you still beat me.." he said as he winced due to the man cutting his left eye with a weird looking katana. "Why? because im Stronger than you, Im a Akatsuki Silencer thats Why." he said, the man was about 19 years old, he was wearing a akatsuki cloak but instead of red, the clouds were silver with black swirls in them. On his head was a scratched star forehead protector, around his neck was a scratched cresent forehead protector. and his wrists had a scratched waterfall and rain wristbands. "and probally cause im Ryku the Silencer." Ryku said as he took the hero's water and walked out of the village, leaving it in ruin."Pein-sama will want this"  
Naruto noticed something. "Can it be? Zabuza-san's sword???? but how?" He said as all of the sudden a silver haired youth appeared "Eh your Naruto-kun right?" he asked. "Who are you?" Naruto replied about to take a kunai out of his pocket, "The name's Suigetsu, got it memorized?" he said, rushing at Naruto with the giant sword. Quickly, Naruto threw the kunai at a huge tree, hitting the top as he dissapeared causing Suigetsu's sword to slice into a rock, lodging it in there real tight "Where the fuck did that brat go?" He said. "Right here, Dattebayo!!!!!" Naruto yelled from the top of the tree with a scroll in hand and the kunai in the other. "Wait thats... The Yondaime Hokage's move!??!?!?!" Suigetsu yelled, throwing the sword at the tree cutting down the tree crushing the blonde kid. Suigetsu noticed some of his organs spilling out from under the tree "Ouch," he said quietly while walking off to go Rendavous with someone important. [i"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to do something"[/i he thought to himself as he began the journey to the Mist village.  
Kiba panted and flew into a mountain wall, blood spraying everywhere. "Damnit...Akamaru...im sorry..." Kiba muttered looking at his hurt companion. Akamaru was missing a eye and a part of his left hind leg. "This guy is going to kill me no doubt.." Using the rest of his strength he managed to perform 2 things. First he patted his dog, friend, and the dog that was like a brother to him "good boy." was all he managed to say. The next thing he did was peform 3 handseals. "Inuzuka style: Owners Loyalty Retreat Companion!" All of the sudden. Akamaru dissapeared and was ported back to Konoha.. Than Samehada impaled him. [b"Foolish little Brat..."[/b Kisame Said as he turned back to normal, Samehada back in his hands. "As honor is, I should place the boy by the gates..." He said, carrying the dead chuunin back to Konoha as the resting place.  
Pein looked around at his surrondings, Konan by him in thier bed. Life could'nt get any better. "Konan-chan, wake up" Pein said gently as she awoke. "Pein-kun im tired" she said softly as Ryku walked in, a hood was over his face and his Scratched Star Forehead protector was covering his eyes. "I have the Hero's Water from the Waterfall village to add to the Star Comet and other stuff." he said, "There is one more thing we need.. The Key of the Kyuubi." Pein replied "The Kyuubi key??" Ryku asked. "The key that we need to achieve our goal..." The Auburn haired man explained.  
News in Konoha spread fast, Inuzuka Kiba died. Of course, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata heard first "Kiba..." Hinata said with tears, he had became like a brother to her and now he died.. Yet she still had something of his, Akamaru (Flashback: "Hinata. if I Die, Akamaru is yours ok?" He told her 1 1/2 years ago.(End Flashback)

End of Chapter Dun Dun dun!!!!!!.!...! God Dammit!! lol.  
so, Will Sasuke Kill Itachi and find Madara?, Is Shibuki dead?, Who is this Ryku?, Is Naruto splattered all over the ground? Wheres Sui going? Are Pein & Konan married????, Yes I killed off Kiba, kill me jeez.

ok here are the people that have a not kill off pass.  
Ino, Sai, Yamato, Sakura, Tsunade, Garra & his Sibs, most of Team Snake, etc.

and for the rest, it depends. 


End file.
